Naruko la Kitsune: Make a Splash
by Morde The Cat
Summary: Naruko desea ser una gran kunoichi y demostrar que incluso las mujeres pueden ser fuertes y respetadas como los hombres, pero su madre no desea entrenarla así que decide que ella se volverá fuerte por su cuenta hasta que conoce a un extraño ser que la ayudara a ser fuerte y dominar el elemento mas versátil, Naruko y sus compañeras cambiaran al mundo, (NarukoXYuriHarem) (Crossover)


**Naruko la Kitsune: Make a ¡Splash!**

 **Capítulo 1; Inicio**

En la oscuridad de la noche una figura se movía entre las sombras a gran velocidad, la figura se movía a tal velocidad que parecía que ni siquiera tocaba el suelo con sus pasos. La figura salto al aire con la luna iluminando su cuerpo y dejando ver su apariencia.

El ser es una gran rana antropomórfica de color azul con ojos rojos y una "bufanda" rosa larga rodeando su cuello y quedando colgada un poco más, esta era una creatura conocida como Pokemon en un reino distinto, muy distinto al de los humanos.

Ahora este pokemon conocido como Greninja se encontraba en una importante misión dada por su Diosa, los pokemon llevaban siglos sin tocar las tierras de los humanos, desde que los humanos decidieron que no eran necesarios y los empezaron a ver como simples animales sin valor, pero ahora la gran Diosa de los pokemon decidió que era momento que volvieran a tener lazos con los humanos. Así que mando a sus guerreros más confiables para que buscaran humanos que pudieran tener buenos lazos con ellos.

Greninja quien apenas había alcanzado su adultez apenas un año fue escogido cuando su padre decidió retirarse su hijo tuvo que tomar su lugar como representante del clan, el junto con varios otros fueron a diferentes naciones del mundo buscando algún nuevo compañero.

*¡ROAR!*

Un poderoso rugido hizo que Greninja se detuviera en seco y empezara a sudar – "Esta energía, es extremadamente poderosa, me recuerda a Lord Giratina" – Pensó jadeando levemente.

Una vez logro salir de su shock empezó a moverse a gran velocidad con el objetivo de encontrar el ser que emanaba tal poder.

A las afueras de Konoha se encontraba el poderoso Kyubi no Kitsune rugiendo con ira y moviendo sus poderosas colar destruyendo todo a su alrededor, la poderosa y altamente hermosa creatura miraba con molestia a los rostros tallados en piedra al fondo de la aldea, más precisamente un hombre de cabello rubio el cual sostenía a un bulto en sus brazos, el hombre tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a bulto el cual soltaba quejidos al ser apretado con tanta fuerza.

-"Maldito Yondaime, le dije a Kushina que no eras de fiar pero la tonta tomate no me hizo caso" – pensó gruñendo para luego mirar al bulto el cual por el viento se vio su rostro con ojos cerrados y llorando – "Tranquila Naruko-chan, yo te salvare" – pensó mirando a la bebe con preocupación.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Cómo? Después de todo no puede usar sus ataques más poderosos o podría lastimar o matar a la pequeña Kit, por suerte el rubio decidió que atacaría primero, así que lanzando su kunai de tres puntas con gran fuerza logrando quedar detrás del Kyubi, el poderoso zorro estaba por golpear al rubio cuando una enorme serpiente se enrollo en su cuerpo.

-Grrr~ ¡Manda! – gruño el zorro mirando a la impotente sapiente la cual miraba al zorro con preocupación.

El zorro escucho como el viento era cortado, usando sus colar atrapo la espada y dirigió su mirada al atacante siendo este un enorme sapo rojo con una pipa y sujetando un tanto.

-Rana… - dijo con un gruñido haciendo que el jefe sapo se moleste.

-Te lo he dicho antes zorra, Soy. Un. Sapo. – dijo diciendo cada palabra despacio esperando que la zorra entendiera.

-Vieja amiga, ¿Porque haces esto? – pregunto Manda en voz baja la serpiente.

-No es nada de tu incumbencia Manda… ahora… ¡Quítate! – exclamo expandiendo sus colas alejando a la serpiente y sapo.

-¡Shiki Fuuin! – la voz del Yondaime llamo la atención de la zorra.

Minato acababa de invocar al Dios de la muerte obviamente con un seguro, obviamente no invocaría algo que lo asesinaría sin tener un plan de respaldo.

En uno de los bunkers una adolecente de cabello castaño se empezó a sentir somnolienta hasta que se quedó dormida pero jamás volvería a despertar.

-Shinigami-sama, por favor selle al Kyubi en esta bebe – pidió mordiéndose los cachete al tener que hablarle con respeto al Dios de la muerte.

Shinigami solo miro por un momento a la zorra la cual ni siquiera lo miro con molestia haciendo que el Dios soltara una leve risa, regresando a la orden que tenía que cumplir por ese maldito jutsu empezó el sellado y en un par de minutos la zorra se había convertido en una masa de chakra roja la cual entro en el cuerpo de la bebe la cual se quedó dormida, Shinigami entonces miro al invocador y frunció el ceño al ver como sonreía con burla el blondo.

-Lo siento Shinigami-sama~ pero hoy no tendrás mi vida – dijo Minato con burla.

Shinigami se encontraba molesto pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una enorme shuriken de agua salió de las sombras y antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar su cabeza había tocado el suelo dejando a ambas invocaciones y Sannin que habían estado en silencio con la boca abierta, girando su cabeza Shinigami se encontró con Greninja el cual tenía a una hermosa mujer peli roja recargándose en él.

La peli roja era Kushina Uzumaki la cual se encontraba jadeante, la hermosa mujer se encontraba usando un destruido vestido verde, la mujer al ver a la bebe inmediatamente trato de soltarse del pokemon pero este la tomo con fuerza.

-¡Naruko-chan! – Exclamo Kushina - ¡Suéltame extraño sapo! – exclamo tratando de soltarse y haciendo que tanto Greninja como Gamabuta fruncieron el ceño.

-"Soy una rana…" – pensó Greninja sintiéndose levemente ofendido.

-¡Esa cosa es una maldita rana! – exclamo el jefe sapo recibiendo un coletazo de parte de manda el cual le mando una mirada molesta.

Shinigami tomo a la bebe en brazos y cambio de forma tomando una forma más sencilla usando una capucha negra la cual cubre su cuerpo y una máscara en forma de calavera bastante tenebrosa y grandes manos blancas.

Todos se tensaron al ver al Shinigami tomar a la bebe la cual se despertó y al ver al Shinigami empezó a lagrimear haciendo que la deidad se pusiera nervioso.

-No, no, no llores – dijo en voz profunda que hizo que la bebe empezara a llorar, no sabiendo que hacer se le ocurrió algo rápido - ~Tranquila, tranquila Naru-chan~ - dijo con voz aguda bastante cómica haciendo que la bebe dejara de llora y mirara a la deidad mientras que Kushina, Orochimaru, Jirayia y los demás miraban con asombro.

Shinigami cambio la forma de sus manos haciendo que tomaran una forma más caricaturesca y acerco su enorme dedo a la bebe haciendo que empezara a reír con alegría.

Shinigami entonces camino hasta llegar a la mujer y le entrego a la bebe la cual fue tomada por su madre y empezó a abrazarla con cariño mientras lloraba mientras la bebe trataba de alcanzar nuevamente al Dios, Shinigami rio y empezó a desaparecer.

-"Que linda bebe, me pregunto si seré bueno con los niños" – pensó la deidad desvaneciéndose.

En el claro con el cadáver del cuarto Hokage se quedó Kushina abrazando a su bebe, ambas invocaciones desaparecieron en un *puf* al igual que Greninja el cual se escondió entre los arboles observando como ambos hombres se acercaban a la Uzumaki y la ayudaban a caminar mientras el hombre pálido sellaba el cuerpo en un pergamino.

El pokemon se quedó observando y empezó a seguir al grupo entre las sombras no siendo visto ni detectado ni siquiera por los mejores sensores de la aldea.

 **[¡Make a Splash!]**

La sala del concilio se encontraba en un pesado silencio, todos los líderes ya habían dado su informe de pérdidas y Danzo Shimura había dado el informe de daño en la aldea.

Hiruzen el tercer Hokage soltó un suspiro al oír los informes, gracias a los Dioses los daños no habían sido muchos, probablemente en uno o dos años se recuperarían al cien por ciento, no había pérdidas civiles solo algunos heridos que se recuperarían rápidamente y sus fuerzas no habían sufrido muchas bajas, al menos no debían preocuparse por eso.

Los pensamientos de Hiruzen pasaron al gran suceso que tuvo lugar a hoy, siendo nada más que el nacimiento que la hija de Kushina, antes de que la reunión empezara fue a ver a Kushina al hospital donde conoció a la pequeña bola de alegría que era la pequeña Naruko la cual se encontraba riendo gracias a Jirayia el cual hacia caras delante de la bebe.

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue el saber lo que trato de hacer Minato en especial por el sello que encontraron en el cuello de Naruko, Hiruzen suprimió un gruñido al ver el sello usado típicamente en burdeles para que las mujeres fueran obedientes no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que Minato planeaba.

Ahora entendía porque Minato escogió al médico que ayudara a Kushina y que no escogiera a Tsunade o Biwako, hablando de su esposa la cual se había quedado a darle compañía a la peli-roja.

-Bien – dijo Hiruzen llamando la atención del concilio – Ahora lo que necesitamos es escoger un nuevo Hokage – dijo mandando miradas furtivas a su rival Danzo el cual ni siquiera reacciono.

Había sido así desde hace unos años cuando nació su nieto el viejo halcón de guerra decidió cuidar de su nieto solo sirviendo como consejero cuando fuera necesario algo que hacia sonreír a Hiruzen el ver a su rival tan alegre con su nieto.

-Hiruzen-sama, ¿No sería mejor que usted tomara el puesto nuevamente? – pregunto Choza el líder del clan Akimichi.

Hiruzen negó con su cabeza – No, necesitamos a alguien joven o al menos más joven que yo, después de todo llevo mucho tiempo en esto – explico recibiendo un asentimiento del consejo.

-¿Qué tal Orochimaru? – dijo Danzo llamando la atención de la habitación – Después de todo no hay nadie más joven que tenga la experiencia, solo los tres Sannin, pero debemos descartar inmediatamente a Tsunade que es demasiado sentimental para el puesto, Jirayia se negaría inmediatamente mientras Orochimaru deseaba ser Hokage – explico haciendo que todos pensaran en sus palabras

Hiruzen suspiro a la vez que asistía – Bien, ¿Alguien tiene algún candidato? – pregunto pero nadie contesto – De acuerdo, entonces una vez enterremos a… Minato – dijo escupiendo el nombre algo que solo algunos se dieron cuenta – Hablaremos con Orochimaru, ahora todos vayamos a casa que a sido una noche muy pesada – dio haciendo que todos se levantaran y empezaran a salir de la sala.

En otra parte de la aldea en la mansión Senju una joven de cabello negro salía de su habitación al escuchar los llantos de un bebe, ella es Shizune la cual usaba una pantalonera y playera de tirantes para dormir, la chica rápidamente llego a una habitación y al entrar se encontró con un pequeño bebe con una pequeña mata de pelo blanco azulado, la joven tomo al bebe en brazos y lo arullo hasta que dejo de llorar.

-Eso es pequeño Tobi, duerme – dijo con una sonrisa poniendo al bebe de vuelta en la cuna.

Una vez terminado Shizune salió de la habitación en busca de su maestra y madre del pequeño Tobi, pero al llegar a la habitación se encontró con la cama desecha y varios cajones vacíos, asustada y temiendo lo pero creo un clon y salió de la mansión a gran velocidad.

Unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de la aldea se encontraba Tsunade caminando tranquilamente con una maleta cuando Shizune de un salto quedo delante de ella.

-Shizune, ya era hora toma la maleta y vámonos – dijo extendiéndole el equipaje pero Shizune apareció delante de ella y le golpeo el rostro rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡¿Qué mierda está pensando?! – grito pero Tsunade solo se puso de pie y camino pasando a la chica - ¡Entonces se va así como así! ¡¿Acaso no le importa Tobi?! – pregunto con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Esas palabras hicieron que la Senju se detuviera un momento – No lo entiendes Shizune, no… no puedo cuidarlo he perdido demasiado y yo… -

-¿Perdido demasiado…? – Murmuro Shizune - ¡¿PERDIDO DEMASIADO?! ¡Yo también e perdido a toda mi familia pero jamás renunciaría a mi hijo como usted! – Grito para luego darse la vuelta – Váyase… pero créame cuando le digo que no será bienvenida de vuelta ni por mí ni por los demás, como la madrina de Tobirama Senju, tomare total custodia de él viendo que su madre ha decidido abandonarlo, ahora mismo iré con Hiruzen, adiós Tsunade-"sama" - Dijo con asco y saliendo de ahí rápidamente.

Tsunade por un momento quiso darse vuelta y regresar con su bebe pero su sentimiento de auto compasión decidió que era mejor irse y que cuando volviera su hijo la perdonaría así que sin más siguió su camino sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Un nuevo dia empezaba para Konoha como una nueva era con un futuro incierto.


End file.
